


Сны о Земле

by Ruta_Penta



Series: Стихи [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry, Symbolism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta_Penta/pseuds/Ruta_Penta
Summary: 2012 - 2013





	Сны о Земле

***  
По весне Безумие и Смерть достали нас,   
словно книги, листали нас,   
стали на нас действительно не найти.  
     
В странные страны руками - ногами врастали мы,  
таяли, растворялись, звучали литаврами,  
думали мы о тех, с кем не по пути.  
     
В землю врастали корнями-нервами,  
мы такие уже не первые  
в землях, которые видели лишь во сне,  
     
В том, где героями не были мы,  
только строчками были и небыли,  
да ещё цветами и травами по весне...  
     
***  
Стебли  
К небу поднимаются из земли.  
К тем ли  
Кто нас ждал, как воздуха, мы пришли?  
     
Светом,  
Небом, тихим шёпотом по лесам  
Летом  
Наполнялись волосы и глаза.  
     
Осень  
В дверь стучит и к пахарям, и к царям,  
Косы  
Сами в руки просятся косарям.  
     
Хлебом  
И вином становятся наши дни,  
К небу  
Дымом поднимаются из стерни.  
     
***  
Спой мне  
Быстрой птицей в вышине,  
Горным духом в глубине  
Спой мне.  
     
Лги мне.  
Как болотные огни  
Увлеки и замани,  
Лги мне.  
     
Мсти мне.  
Щёку левую подставь,  
Вместо нави дай мне правь,  
Мсти мне.  
     
Пой мне  
О корнях дубов и лип  
И о тех, кто здесь погиб.  
Помню.  
     
***  
Когда-то - когда? -  
В былые года  
Жил человек,   
Любил колбасу, хоть ел не всегда,  
Любил выпить пива  
И станцевать на столе,  
Пощупать соседку-вдову,  
Сосчитать облака.  
Он жил,   
Жил, жил  
И умер.  
     
В теле твоём осколком война  
И память упрямая спать не даёт,  
В кино надрываются: "Рота, вперёд!"  
И вновь на парадах звенят ордена.  
     
А в призрачном доме у тихой реки  
Гудит патефон, выпевая слова  
На том языке, что ты помнишь едва,  
И нет в этой песне последней строки:   
     
Когда-то - когда? -  
В былые года  
Жил человек,   
Любил колбасу, хоть ел не всегда,  
Любил выпить пива  
И станцевать на столе,  
Пощупать соседку-вдову,  
Сосчитать облака.  
Он жил,   
Жил, жил,  
Жил.  
     
***  
На четыре вольных ветра, на четыре стороны  
вьются флаги, вьются флаги умирающей страны.  
Вьются флаги в октябре, и с пригорка на заре  
я смотрю, как рвутся флаги, рвутся флаги в октябре.  
     
В жернова течёт зерно, но мукой не суждено  
стать ему, а только пылью, пеплом, прахом стать дано.  
Вьются флаги в октябре, и с пригорка на заре  
я смотрю, как рвутся флаги, рвутся флаги в октябре.  
     
Проржавела эта цепь, пропиталась кровью степь,  
рвутся цепи, рвутся флаги, распуская в нити сеть.  
Вьются флаги в октябре, и с пригорка на заре  
я смотрю, как рвутся флаги, рвутся флаги в октябре.  
     
***  
есть такие плавятся воском под пальцами  
мягкие тёплые оплывают  
как свечи белые капли на столе застывают  
или как соты и мёд сочится их них липовый гречичный вересковый о вересковый  
есть мерцающие как звёзды звенят вибрируют светом исходят  
исчезают поутру расточаются как туман  
проснёшься а их уже нет только смятые простыни  
есть как вода и как ветер смеются не даются сквозь пальцы утекают  
не ухватишь дразнят  
а есть как руда земли порождение  
твёрдые тяжёлые под пальцами узлы и углы  
но плавятся и текут лавою  
не успеешь отстраниться не захочешь пропал  
растворяют поглощают тут терминатору и смерть  
застывают после чёрным монолитным в форме человеческого тела  
завтра разозлятся на тебя и на свою слабость раскалятся от гнева и выйдет сталь  
из стали можно делать ножи и вилки подшипники рессоры болты и гайки и ключи разводные  
траки для танковых гусениц  
и корпуса для бомб  
но никогда - человеков  
и если бить то сейчас по хрупкому чугуну  
бить то что было твоим твоей лавой  
плавилось вокруг тебя текло в твоих венах не уничтожая  
     
вы бы смогли?  
     
***  
Нам ли бояться боли,  
Нам ли бояться славы,  
Нам ли бояться воли,  
Скипетра иль державы?  
     
Мы - во весь рост под пули,  
Мы - друг на друга - братья,  
Падали мы на поле,  
Сжав навсегда объятья.  
     
Нам ли бледнеть и плакать,  
Пряча письмо в конвертик,  
Нам ли бояться плахи,  
Нам ли бояться смерти?  
     
Летом наступит осень,  
Стихнут бои и тризны.  
Нам ли стонать и охать,  
Нам ли бояться жизни?  
        
***  
Не имеешь права на тихий стон,  
Не имеешь права на громкий крик,  
Первый и единственный ученик  
Палача по имени Время.  
     
Самоотречением облучён,  
Саморазрушаешься, обречён  
Вновь восстать из пепла своих имён,  
Снова - на седло, ногу - в стремя.  
     
Ты не веришь больше своим словам,  
Ты не веришь больше чужим стихам,  
Что теперь воспримешь - не знаешь сам,  
А покой тебе и не снится.  
     
Время бьёт ладонью по головам,  
Пылью сыплет опыт по волосам  
И по плетью выбитым полосам  
На плечах пунктиром границы.  
     
***  
Были мы, не были мы,  
Былью ли, небылью,  
Строем ли, по одному -  
Не достаёмся никому.

Только земля и вода примут нас,  
Только смерть обнимет в нежданный час.

***  
Бобр был добр, но сноб. Был ёж стар, сер, скор. Шёл спор: кто вор, срам нор. Стон крон гнал сон, волк шёл в лес лун, лис лез в лесть ласк, норд-ост нёс ночь, спор разносил на раз-два. Росли гром, страсть, рознь, страх. Мир стар, мир стыл, мир затёрт до дыр, но дул борей - и мир в кострах.

***  
Вышла на берег моря, достала три платка: один красный, как кровь, один жёлтый, как песок, третий синий, как небо. Забери их, море!

Вышла на берег моря, достала три платка: один красный, как кровь, второй - зелёный, как трава, третий - жёлтый, как песок. Сохрани их, море!

Вышла на берег с пустыми руками, вошла в море. Море, ты знаешь, что я принесла тебе сегодня.

**Author's Note:**

> Большинство стихов (кроме "Бобра" :)) написано под влиянием отыгрыша по "APH Hetalia", но это нисколько не заметно, и вряд ли можно считать их фандомными стихами.


End file.
